Suicide
by LokiDokii
Summary: This story is about Loki and Thor after the attack in New York. Sorry for my bad english, but this is my first story in english and as you can see, my main language isn't english.


Loki looked at the Bifrost. As a kid he always liked to look at it. All the colours of the bridge. It was so fascinating. But he wasn't allowed to walk down there. But he always wanted to. He really wanted to walk on that bridge and see all the colours underneath him.

The first time he walked on that bridge he had a big smile on his face. But when he saw Heimdallr, he didn't want to walk on the bridge anymore. He was afraid of Heimdallr. Loki didn't even know why. Probably because you didn't see Heimdallr before you were really, really close and he always had the look like he was going to tell Odin that Loki had walked on the bridge. Even when Loki had grown up and he had Odin's permission to walk on the bridge, he was afraid of Heimdallr.

But now Loki wasn't afraid of Heimdallr anymore. Loki did actually suspect that Heimdallr were afraid of Loki. Loki smiled at that thought. He didn't know why, but when he got that thought, that _feeling _ when someone feared him, he felt a little bit stronger and more powerful. Especially when it was Heimdallr who was the one who feared Loki.

"Loki!" a voice screamed. Loki turned around and looked at the man. Loki sighed. "Hello, father." he said. Loki didn't like Odin. He never had. Not even when he was a child. Odin liked Thor's thoughts, even if they were stupid and sort of pathetic. "_Thor has potential to become a king._" Odin said that all the time. That made Loki angry at his father. Loki were so much more intelligent than his brother. "Loki. Come down. The festival is about to start." _We won a war. There's nothing to celebrate about that. That's just something you grieve for. _"I'll just stay here." Loki saw that Odin smiled. "Okey. You don't know what you are missing." Loki sighed. _Yes, I do father. What I am missing is that people get drunk and ignore me. No one notices me, and they never will. _Loki smiled. "The only one that cares about me is Thor..." he whispered to himself. He loved his brother, even if he was stupid and naive, he just couldnt stop loving him.

**5 years later - Loki and Thor are back from Midgard.**

"People of Asgard." Thor said with his powerful voice. Loki looked at him. Loki were in handcuffs and had a gag on him. He didn't know why, but when Thor said that did he clap his hands. Thor gave Loki that look. That look everyone in Asgard had given him, everyone except his brother. Now Thor stood there and gave him just that look. "Those things Loki has done are unforgivable. His punishment won't show any sign of mercy." Thor started. Loki tried to smile but the gag stopped him. "He will be locked in a room. In that room we were hiding the tesseract. He will sit there alone until he rots! Loki has become evil. And he ain't my brother anymore. My father was right. Loki would never have become a great king!" Thor screamed out and everyone cheered. Except for Loki. He was looking at Thor. A memory appeared in Loki's head. _"If I will become a king. I will do anything to make you a king too. Then we could rule Asgard together! Can you imagine that, brother? Nothing will do us apart, my little brother. Nothing." _Loki were crying. His own brother had betrayed him. _Thor... How could you?_

And so Thor had told, Loki were locked in far below the throne in a little room without company. The only company he had was his memory and his clones of himself. He could have the most intelligent talk with them. He loved his clones. They were wonderful, but he hated that he had the same intelligence as they had. So he could not fool them. That made him sad. One day Loki had had enough.

Loki looked at his clone. He smiled at it. He was proud of himself. His clones have become much more intelligent these past years. He had cloned his personality into them, so they could now talk and think like him. "So you want to die?" His clone said with a smile. Loki smiled, he was terrified. No one really wanted to die, but they still couldn't get that thought out of their minds. "Do it. Do it painful. I want Thor to hear my scream. I want tears!" Loki said. Loki hated Thor, for what he did to him. And now he was going to suffer!

The clone nodded and were making a little green fireball. Loki smiled. He really liked that spell. He loved when the victims were screaming in pain. When you threw three at once they were really screaming. But that was for the weak ones. Loki knew his clone would make it worse for Loki. The first fireball hit Loki in the stomach. Loki screamed in pain. Then he started to laugh. "Is that all you got?" Loki was teasing his clone. The clone were smiling at him "You wish..." he said with an evil smile and threw the second fireball. Loki smiled, the second one hit him in his nuts. This time he screamed louder.

"SILENCE!" Thor screamed out from his throne. He thought he heard a scream. He heard it again, louder this time. "Loki.." he whispered. He stood up and ran away from the party. "Why did Loki scream? He's alone. Did someone betrayed me? Loki, hang out." Thor whispered while he was running down to the room Loki has been locked in.

Loki were surprised that Thor wasn't there yet. That made Loki a little bit sad. He wanted Thor to see this, he wanted Thor to see what he did. What he had caused. "You don't got anymore spells, huh?!" Loki screamed to his clone. He had get used to the pain the fireball caused. His clone looked a litte bit suprised of what Loki screamed. "Of course I have, _my little brother._" the clone said. Loki looked at him. Those word bringed so many memories to him. Why did he said that? That reminded him of Thor. Why Loki still wanted to live. A tear fall down Loki's cheek. Loki couldn't help it. _"If I will become a king. I will do anything to make you to a king too. Then we could rule Asgard together! Can you imagine that, brother? Nothing will do us apart, my little brother. Nothing." _Loki remembered when Thor said that. Loki smiled a little. Those word made Loki hope that he one day would become a king with his big brother. But when Thor became king, he ignored Loki. That day he said Loki had become evil and that Loki never could be the king of Asgard... Those words had broken Loki's heart.

"Hang in there, little brother." Thor was still whispering. He had Mjölnir in his hand. Who ever it was, he was going to hurt that motherfucker who was hurting his little brother!

Loki's clone had changed spell and were now threwing ice picks at Loki. Poisoned ice picks. When they thouched Loki's skin he could feel how the posion spread with his blood. Loki started to sweat. "Eheheh. That is a good spell. I just wish you threw it when Thor were here." Loki smirked at his clone. The clone lauged. "Ehehehe. I thought about that. The poison won't kill you until your pulse reasches a certain point." Loki smiled. He loved his clones intelligence.

Thor were almost there. "Loki.. Please don't be dead..." he begged. He opened the doors. He walk in to the room. Thor looked inside through the window. He saw two Loki's. One sat handcluffed in the chair, and the other one were threwing ice picks at the other. "LOKI!" Thor screamed and were trying to open the door to the room. But he couldn't. "HANG IN THERE BROTHER!" Thor screamed. He picked up his Mjölnir and were trying to destroy the door. But he couldn't. He knew that. This room were built so not even the Mjölnir could destroy it. Thor cried. He lift his hammer again and tried to smash the door. But it were useless. Thor fell down and cried. "Loki.. No..."

Loki looked at Thor. He was crying. _Perfect... _Loki smiled. Now the time has come. The clone sent another ice pick on Loki, just in case. "Thank you.." Loki said. The clone smiled and went to the door. He opened it with his magic only seconds before Loki were gone. He left Asgard and went to Valhalla. "Goodbye Brother..." Loki whispered before he past away.

Thor ran in when he heard that the door had opened. "LOKI!" He screamed. "Please Loki, don't leave... Please..." Thor begged. He hugged the corpse of his brother. "I'm so sorry... Please, come back..." Thor cried. _Why him? Why not me?_ "Oh, Loki..."

Thor was the only one who cried when Loki pasted away. No one wanted to have a funeral for him. That made Thor sad. He hated himself and the whole Asgard.

A month after Loki's death, Thor couldn't handle it anymore. He went out in battle alone, and died. People missed Thor, but Thor would never miss them. All he wanted was to be with Loki again in Valhalla.


End file.
